Artem Markelov
2019 Suzuka Race |finalrace = |champs = 0 |driver = Artem Markelov |no = 7 |currentteam = UOMO Sunoco Team LeMans}} Artem Valeryevich Markelov (Артём Вале́рьевич Марке́лов in Russian; born on the 10 September 1994) is a Russian racing who made his Super Formula Championship debut during the 2019 season with UOMO Sunoco Team LeMans. A Renault development driver associated with their Formula One team, Markelov has remained on the periphery of F1 for several seasons, competing in the GP2/F2 series from 2014 to 2018. Background Markelov began karting in 2006, racing across his native Russia before progressing to the top KF2 class in 2010.'Artem Markelov', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia: Wikipedia, 02/05/2019), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artem_Markelov, (Accessed 05/05/2019) For 2011 Markelov earned a seat in the ADAC Formel Masters, claiming fourth in the Championship with one win. He also made his debut in the Formula 3 Euro Series, before becoming a full season driver in 2012. Russian Revolutions Markelov would stick with F3 for two seasons, and would subsequently finished the 2013 campaign as runner-up with two wins. 2014 saw Markelov use his family funding to obtain a seat in the GP2 Series, joining Russian Time as he pursued the dream of racing in Formula One. Unfortunately for Markelov his maiden campaign was not one to remember, with just one points finish. Regardless, Markelov and teammate Mitch Evans were retained for 2015, and duly claimed his maiden podium finish mid-season. 2016 saw Markelov stay in GP2 for a third consecutive campaign with Russian Time, and duly picked up his first victory en-route to tenth in the Championship. 2017 would prove to be the turning point, however, with Markelov becoming a genuine title contender as the GP2 Series became the FIA Formula Two Championship, with the Russian winning the first race of the season. Indeed, Markelov would spend a large part of the season as the closest challenger to eventual Champion Charles Leclerc, despite the fact that the Monegasque racer would win the series at a canter. Markelov duly entered the 2018 edition of F2 as the pre-season favourite, although three wins across the season would still leave him well adrift of Champion George Russell. He would, however, be signed by the Renault F1 Team as a development driver, and subsequently drove in free practice for the 2018 Russian Grand Prix.William Brierty, 'ARTEM MARKELOV ANNOUNCED AS RENAULT DEVELOPMENT DRIVER', thecheckeredflag.co.uk, (The Checkered Flag, 20/02/2018), https://www.thecheckeredflag.co.uk/2018/02/artem-markelov-announced-renault-development-driver/, (Accessed 05/05/2019) Super Formula History Markelov was signed by the Toyota powered Team LeMans squad ahead of the 2019 Super Formula Championship, having lost his seat in F2 as Russian Time withdrew. He duly partnered Super Formula veteran Kazuya Oshima at the season opening round in Suzuka, finishing tenth. Full Super Formula Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Super Formula in statistical form. Super Formula Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their SF career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Super Formula record. |- |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Russian Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Team LeMans